Fools They Are
by Horsey Spike
Summary: How can Spike be 126, and be sired in 1880? This answers that question. Slash. Spoilers for 'Fool for Love' and 'Darla'


Title: Fools They Are (or 'Horsey Fixes Joss's Error')  
  
Author: Horsey Spike  
  
E-mail: HorseySpike@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me. Joss and Co. owns them. Blah, blah, and blah.   
  
Distribution: SpikeNAngelFic archive and anyone else I've given permission to. All else, ask.  
  
Spoilers: 'Fool For Love' and 'Darla'  
  
Summary: Why Spike can be 126 when he was sired in 1880.   
  
Author's Notes: I decided I could fix Joss's little error he made in his calculations, so enjoy!  
  
Dedicated: To everyone who noticed that Spike cannot be 126 when he was sired in 1880.  
  
--------------------  
  
  
PART 1  
  
"It was the change of my life. I was free from mortal restraints." Spike said to Buffy as he circled the table, looking for the right angle to hit the cue ball.   
  
"But, wait. Willow said you were 126. How is that possible if you were vamped in 1880?" Buffy leaned on her pool cue, confusion showing on her features.  
  
"That? Well, that's another story."  
  
----  
  
1880- 5 days after William was turned  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Angelus roared as he walked in on the newest member of his family.   
  
"What?" William asked innocently, holding his hands up.  
  
Angelus surveyed all of the books and spell materials that were spread out on the floor of his master bedroom.  
  
He had had William in there, tied to the bed, ready to disipline him some more, because he had insisted on getting into a barroom brawl and almost getting Darla messy.   
  
But, slippery William had gotten out of his bonds, and was messing with Angelus's very old and expensive books, looking like he was tryng to do a spell.  
  
"You know you're not supposed to play with my pocessions. You're lucky you get to play with Drusilla."  
  
Speaking of which..  
  
"Drusilla!" Shouted Angelus. "Get in here now!"  
  
"Yes, daddy?" She asked as she stopped in the doorway.  
  
"Get in here and get William out of here! I want peace in my own bedchamber!" Angeus rubbed a hand across his face. Having a new addition to his family was not a good idea. It had become pure chaos in the few days William had been with them.   
  
Instead of being a shy, obediant newly risen vampire, William had used all of his hidden emotions as a human to explode in him being a vampire, tearing the town apart. Starting with all those who had oppressed him and his 'bloody awful poetry'.  
  
And Drusilla had done nothing to quell her new childe. She had giggled and clapped and laughed along with all his antics, but when it came to displining him, she had disappeared. And left the job to Angelus.   
  
But he never had any time, because Darla was always demanding his time to be her time, and he never got time to do what he wanted, so William always slipped by, never getting the displine or teaching he needed.   
  
So that was why, on this night, William had been experimenting with spells.  
  
Unbeknowist to Angelus, William had already turned the rug green, the fire blue, and Angelu's hair pink. But only for a little bit, so nobody would notice.   
  
Those successes gave William the audicity to think he could preform a more difficult spell. One that took him in to the past, so he could kill his mother, who a died a few years before he was turned.   
  
It was an odd little thing that had been poking in the corner of the vmapire's mind for a while now. He didn't get to kill any of his family, because they were all dead. So he was going to go back in time so he could kill them.   
  
Only Angelus had to come in and rain on his parade.  
  
"But, Daddy, Will's having fun. Don't you want him to have fun? You let me have all the fun I wanted." Drusilla coyly licked her fingers, reminding Angelus of the nights and days after he had turned Drusilla.  
  
"I know that, Dru, but he needs to learn his lessons. He can't just go around, doing what he pleases, because someday the consequences are going to get to him," Angelus strode angrily over to William, and laid his hand on William's shoulder, "and we're not going to be there to pull him out of the fire."   
  
At that precise moment both Angelus and William disappeared.   
----  
PART 2  
  
At that exact second Angelus laid his hand on William's shoulder, William recited the last line of the spell, finishing at the same time Angelus did, and they both disappeared, because Angelus was touching William.  
  
"William! What the hell kind of spell were you doing?!" Angelus shouted at him, after he realised he wasn't in his own flat any more.   
  
"A time travel one." William said excitedly. " I wonder if it worked."   
  
A discarded newspaper fluttered to William's feet. he picked it up, and yelped when he saw the date.  
  
"What?" Angelus growled, yanking the paper out William's hands. And then he groaned when he read the date across the top.   
  
September 16, 1873.   
  
"You brought us into the past!" Angelus yelled at William.  
  
"Calm down, poof." William, yanking the paper back. "We'll be fine. Let me kill my family, and then we'll figure out how to get back."   
  
"Kill your family?" Angelus asked. Then it hit him what William wanted to do. William hadn't had a chance to kill his family, and with Angelus and Darla talking about how much fun it was, he wanted a chance to kill his.  
  
"You brought us into the past so you could kill your family?" At William's nod, Angelus growled, exasperated.   
  
"Daft boy. Never should've let Dru turn a poet. All fancy ideas and stuff." He was muttering under his breath, as William had a look around. Then a thought occured to him.   
  
"What spell did you use?" Angelus asked slowly.  
  
"I don't know. Some kinda one that neded stinky herbs and junk. All stuff you had. Don't know why you need all that."   
  
"What book was it in?" Angelus ground out slowly, teeth clenched.  
  
"Ah," William waved his hands around, "It was a green one, with gold binding. Why?"  
  
Angelus was in no position to answer him. He was fighting between game face and human face, semi-growling, and trying to get himself under control.  
  
When he finally got his face under control, and the shaking to a minumally, he cracked open his eyes to look at WIlliam.  
  
"Did you, by chance, happen to read the warning on that spell?"  
  
"No. Why?" William was casual.  
  
"Because you can never go back when you use that spell, that's why! Once you do the spell, you're stuck in the past! That was to prevent us from changing the past! We'd be stuck in it, and it wouldn't matter!" Angel stopped talking, and took in several deep breaths, trying to calm himself, before he went on a killing rampage ruined the future.  
  
"So?" William asked.   
  
"So. that means, we can't kill anyone in this time, for we might endanger our own futures. And that also means we can't see anyone we know, because that'll mess up time. Do you understand, William? you royally fucked up, and I've got to clean up the mess again!" Angelus shouted. "MAybe this time will finally teach you to not mess with spells anymore."  
  
When William shrugged noncommitedly, Angelus growled loudly and stalked off, calling over his shoulder, "Come on, we've got to get out of the country now, before I do some serious damage."  
----  
PART 3  
France-1873 (Sept. 25)  
  
"I don't see why we have to be in bloody France!" William complained, as they walked down a side-street.   
  
"We're here, because I would never come here. And because I know that I don't come here before going to were you live. I stayed in England after making Drusilla, so France is where we're going to spend the next 7 years, until it's time to go back to England when you're changed. So we can take our places after you send us back in time.  
  
"Think of it as punishment."   
  
"Some bloody awful punishment, if you ask me." William muttered under his breath.  
  
"Well, that was a bloody awful spell you did." Angelus retorted.   
  
William threw Angelus a look, and stormed into the nearest pub.   
  
"William, me boy, you don't want to.. storm... away...from...." Angelus trailed his words when he looked at the patrons of the pub William had walked into. "Me."  
  
Males. There was only males in the pub. That in and of itself wasn't the point that had Angelus gaping. It was the male servers, and the males sitting in other males laps that had his jaw hitting the floor. He didn't think such pubs exsisted, let alone on a side street in France.  
  
None had taken notice of William and Angelus when they walked in.   
  
"Angelus." William whispered to him, backing up. "What is this place?"  
  
"You're a bright boy William. Take a guess."  
  
"I-"  
  
William was cut off by a male server, asking if they wanted a drink.  
  
"Ah, sure." Angelus said. William turned to him with wide eyes.  
  
"But, I thought we weren't staying?" William said hopefully.   
  
"Oh, not to worry," The server said. "We've got rooms upstairs."   
  
"That's not what I-"  
  
William was cut of with Angelu jabbing William in the side with his elbow.   
  
"Sounds marvelous. Show the way."  
---  
PART 4  
  
"Sounds marvelous? What were you thinking?" William paced nervously in the room given to him and Angelus.  
  
"I'm your elder, boy, and you better treat me with respect." Angelus glared at the young pup pacing the room, while he was sitting in the only lounge chair in the room. "And would you stop that bloody pacing. You're giving me a headache."  
  
William glared, and sat on the bed. Then he jumped up again when he realised what he was sitting on. Then he slumped his shoulders.  
  
"Oh, would you settle down. You won't die from sitting on the bed."  
  
"But, but-"  
  
"But, you're afraid of two men being together?" Angelus mocked, standing up, to move near William.   
  
"I am not afraid." William said stoutly.  
  
"You're not? Prove it."   
  
"Gladly." William paused. "How?"  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
"Alright." William hesitated.  
  
"Chicken." Angelus taunted.   
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Prove it."  
  
William huffed out a breath, then took a step closer to the other vampire. And quickly pressed his lips to Angelus's lips.  
  
And he was caught in a whirlwind of emotions. He had never kissed Angelus before, and it was nothing like kissing Drusilla. With Dru, he felt like he was going to drown in her insanity. With Angelus, he felt like he was struggling to stay afloat, being swept away with a passion he had never know the likes of before.  
  
William groaned, and he opened his mouth to Angelus's tongue, which was begging to be let in.   
  
Angelus hadn't kissed another man in a while, and certainly not one with the beauty of William. Angelus was swept away with the passion he didn't know he could have for the young fledgling in front of him.   
  
But the kiss was too short, and they pulled away. William was startled by his emotions, and Angelu surprised.   
  
"Let's get out of here." Angelus whispered. He suddenly didn't like the feeling of being in a building full of mortals that might like to take Will away.  
  
"Okay."  
  
They left, and decided to find a place more secluded, so they took their leave of the city, and headed into the country, to get a little home out there. Neither mentioned the kiss, or the emotions that had taken over their bodies for that brief period of time.   
  
Until one day, a year and a half later, they were faced with those emotions again.  
---  
PART 5  
  
"Now, remember to always guard your perimeter." Angelus was saying to William, as they circled outside a lowly tavern, two towns over from where they lived.   
  
They were still in a France, and Angelus took the opptunaity of being away from Darla and Drusilla to teach William things that he had shared with nobody, that the Master had taught him, without the knowledge of Darla.  
  
But the guarding of his perimeter wasn't one of those things. It was just a reminder of something he had already taught.  
  
"I bloody know already. I'll remember it forever. Unless of course, I'm surrounded by idiots, and then I'll be too busy crackin' skulls to remember anything."  
  
"Good." Angelus replied, edging up to look in the window. "Now you stay out here. I'll herd the ugly ones out, that aren't good to eat. You snap their necks, and then come in, where I'll have the tasty meat ready for the taking."  
  
"As long as you don't say that, and then eat all the tasty ones yourself."  
  
"Now, would I ever do that to you, William, my boy?" William had turned away, and didn't see the wicked smile on Angelus's lips.   
  
Angelus darted inside, and like he said, scared all the non-tasty meat out of the tavern.   
  
But, William, smarter than he looks, came in before Angelus had given him the all clear, and saw that he was already feasting.  
  
"Ah, you're learning my boy. Never take the words you get, unless followed by a blood oath."  
  
"Blood oath?" William repeated, as he grabbed one of the cute little serving girls.   
  
"Yeah, the exchanging of blood between vampires that follows a promise." Angel tore into another nubile neck, and gourged.   
  
Angelus looked up after he finished the girl, and saw William soothingly talking to the last girl, stroking her hair, and trying to calm her down. In that moment, Angelus saw more kinds of wickedness than ever before in the boy, and his lust for William grew greater, as William tore into her neck, after he had gained her trust.   
  
"William." Angelus said in a low, husky tone, drawing William's attention from the dying girl, to Angelus standing in the light of the fire.  
  
"Angelus?" William questioned.  
  
"Childe." Angelus stretched out his hand for William.  
  
"Sire." William responded from a voice telling him deep inside, telling him that he should respond like that.  
  
Angelus swelled when he heard William respond to him as 'Sire'.   
  
"You are mine, boy. Now and forever." Angelus said in a think tone, suddenly feeling the need to convoy the feelings that had been dwelling in him since they had returned to the past.   
  
"Promise?" William's eyes were wide, and lust-filled.  
  
"A promise from your Sire to his childe." Angelus switched to game face, and William did the same, a primal urge telling them that this was the way to go.  
  
They stepped forward at the same time, mashing their lips together, Angelus cutting his toungue on William's fangs, and William cutting his toungue on Angelu's fangs, and then exchanging their blood.   
  
They broke away after a bit, William panting with excitment.   
  
"Let's move to the bedroom." Angelus suggested, his eyes also filled with lust, as he yanked William down the hall of the tavern to hopefully find some rooms beyond.   
  
---  
PART 6  
  
1879- France  
  
"It's almost time to go back." William said softly one night, gazing into the fireplace of the house Angelus had bought.  
  
"Back?" Angelus questioned, looking up from the newspaper he was not reading. He knew what William was talking about. It was almost time for him to go back home, because the time when he was going to get changed will be in less than a year.   
  
It was all that was on Angelus's mind.  
  
"Yes, back." William said. "You know, back to England, out of France, to when I did that fuck up of a spell?"  
  
"Ah, that 'back'." Angelus folded his newspaper.   
  
"Is it going to change?" William asked uncertainly.   
  
"Is what going to change?" Angelus said, standing up, and putting his newspaper on a side table. "You? Us?"  
  
William averted his eyes, and without speaking said that that was exactly what he was thinking.   
  
"Nothing is going to change, my boy. I'm still going to be your sire, you'll still my childe. We're demons. We don't change. Eternal to the last."  
  
"But Dru and Darla?" William asked.  
  
"We'll just not tell them. they won't be able to sense the change in bond, and I' don't feel like breaking it to Darla that she's not hte center of the universe. Last time I did something like that, she threw several of the nice, old books into the fire."  
  
"Ponce." William snorted.  
  
"Poet."  
  
"Don't call me that."   
  
"But I love it."  
  
"You love me."  
  
"I do indeed."  
  
They stopped. Angelus had never admitted that to William in the years they had been by themselves that he loved him. He thought it, and wanted to tell him but never gotten around to it.   
  
William had spoken in teasing, but with Angelu actually admiting to him, he was asounded.   
  
"I love you too." He said.  
  
"I know. You talk in your sleep."  
  
"Bloody wonderful."  
  
----  
PART 7  
  
1880- England  
  
"Ready?" Angelus asked.  
  
"Let's go have a drink first." William said.  
  
The two vmpires were closer than ever. They had spent the years in France living outside the big cities, trying to avoid as much human and vampire contact as they could, not wanting to screw up the future. Neither wanted to lose the other.  
  
"Good idea." Angelus said.   
  
They went to a nearby pub, and ordered some drinks.  
  
They had calculated the approxoment time that William had done the spell, and were planning to run in a bit later, saying that the spell had taken them to the road outside, and ledave out the part that they went back in time.   
  
But the best plans of mice and men...  
  
"Call me Spike now." William asked abruptly.   
  
"Why?" Angelus said, wondering why William would suddenly be wanting to be called Spike. Sure, he had used a railroad spike a couple times to torture people, (They hadn't killed anyone in the past, or at least, very few. William doesn't have a very good control.)   
  
But why would he want to change his name to that?  
  
"William is to special to the time spent together. I don't want the girls calling me that." William, now Spike, said.   
  
"Alright... Spike."   
  
---  
  
2000- Southern CA  
  
"And after that, we left the pub, met up with the girls, I caused some havoc, and we ended up in mine shaft. Angelus wasn't too pleased about that." Spike racked up the balls he had shot in to the pockets during his story, and looked up at the Slayer, who was awe-struck at the story.  
  
"What? Can't imagine Angel, all broody, being a poof?" Spike grinned, thinking that was causing the Slayer's uncomfort.   
  
"No. It's just that I never knew why Angel kept all those sketches of you from a hundred years ago. But now I do."   
  
"He still has the drawings?" Spike asked.  
  
Buffy nodded.   
  
"Well." Spike said, thinking. "That's interesting."  
  
Buffy smiled to herself, planning on talking to Angel, and telling him want she had found out from the blond vampire.  
  
-END-   
  
  
  



End file.
